bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Myst Kagekyo
| name = Myst Kagekyo | kanji = ミスト | romanji = Kagekyo Myst | race = Reikon Kyuuban (Natural) | age = 32 (Physically 23) | gender = Female | height = 5' 7" (171 cm) | weight = | eyes = Dark Blue | hair = Pink | unusual features = | affiliation = Fushi Coven | previous affiliation = | occupation =Queen of the Reikon Kyuuban | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Myst's Home Katsumi's Palace | marital status = | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Gesshoku | bankai = | release =Transcending Pawn, Coronation of a New Queen|previous occupation = Shinigami}} Myst Kagekyo (義(ミスト)影虚 Lit.Misuto Kagekyo, meaning One who’s eyes are closed, Silhouette of falsehood)is the current Queen of the Reikon Kyuuban, chosen by the first Queen, Katsumi Scarlet herself, to lead their kind into the future. Appearance Myst has long pink hair and dark blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck shirt zipped up to the top, a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder, the pauldron bearing yellow stripes. She wears a red cape attached to her uniform near her left shoulder blade, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. When performing her duties as Queen of the Reikon Kyuuban, Myst wears silver armor adorned with feathers. The joints of the armor have gold inlay on them, possibly for added protection without sacrificing mobility. Underneath the silver armor, she wears a black suit with detached sleeves and legs. Personality As a Reikon Kyuuban, Myst acts calm and in control. This, however, is a mask to hide her own insecurities. She is afraid of what Reikon Kyuuban can do, but won't hesitate to kill anyone who harms her family. Myst has one rule when it comes to changing someone else, they must accept it on their own. She takes great pride in the fact she is one of the strongest known RK, often referring to herself as their Queen, hoping it would draw strong RK to her little group, a plan that so far has failed. Something that has come to light in recent years is the fact she loves to play around with the people she plans on eating, drinking, or what have you. She also loves sitting down with the said targets and having friendly banter as sort of a game of wits. She endless baits and taunts her enemy to provoke silly and foolish errors which she will exploit without mercy. Even though she is a loner by nature, which she feels protects those she does care about from her fangs, deep down, she prays for there to be someone who understands what her life is like. To that end, she searches for strong people, people who are beyond your everyday cut and dry "meals", as she would say, and will offer unto them her power, trying to fill the blank void in her heart. Although most have turned down the offer, she gladly promises the select few she feels deserve it more than others, that her invitation is open until they, or herself, die. On the topic of friends, Myst regards very few people as such. Only a small handful even have seen her outside of combat situations, and smaller still are those whom she welcomes into her home. For the few people, even the non-Reikon Kyuuban, who gain her respect and trust, she would gladly do anything for them, and will not hesitate to defend them should the need arise, leading to situations where her life is at risk, but she just shrugs and lets them come. After meeting Katsumi Scarlet, Myst has become noticeably more prideful and sure of herself, as shown during her battle with Jian Xia. When asked in what world she thought she could overcome him, she referred to this world as her own, proclaiming that she would usher in a vampiric utopia and return her kind to their rightful place as rulers over the planet. Her pride became even more noticeable during her duel with Kei Yume. Despite her ever-growing pride in what she is and her title, she still had doubts in her ability to rule, openly admitting that she's terrified of making mistakes. Although she is very often the serious one in a world of madness, Myst has no qualms about showing her childish side to those she cares about when she wants to, such as the time she plotted with Violet to pull tricks on Kain, ironically known as the troll amongst the vampires himself. Background Synopsis *'One Winged Twilight' *'Requiem of the Night' *'Ballet of Blood, Orchestra of Embers' *'Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered In The Skies' *'Night of Bloody Myst' *'Broken Generations and Written Revealations' *'Victims, Aren't We All?' Equipment Chimamire (血塗れ, lit. "Bloodstain"): Having fully thrown away her Shinigami nature, Myst lost access to her Zanpakuto. In order to make up for her loss, she commissioned a new sword that represents her fully embracing her true self as the ruler of Reikon Kyuuban. Chimamire is a scarlet red katana with an ebony black hilt. The sword is kept in a sheath of red steel inlaid with ornate golden patterns befitting the royal wielder's status. Chimamire's blade is exceedingly sharp, crafted to exacting specifications beyond what human smiths could be capable of. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: During her time as a Shinigami, Myst's spiritual power was unremarkable at best, marking her for the life of nothing better than a common soldier. After becoming a Reikon Kyuuban her Reiatsu became thicker and darker, comparable to that of a Demon. Her reiatsu alone is forceful enough to alert Ryuichi's sensors at a good distance and to likewise stretch out far enough for her to be able to sense him in return. Although she is naturally powerful, she can also restrict her output as a method of conservation, preventing any excess from pouring forth and affecting the world in unintended ways. If fully released, her energy has a stale, blood-soaked feel to it. Its effect on the land is that it lowers the air temperature and the amount of light that reaches her, creating a palpable shade in which she can plan and fight as if the sun itself were covered by endless shadow. After becoming fully accustomed to the blood given to her by the Elders and the Queen Mother, Myst’s spiritual energy has become far more immense. Befitting the new queen of the vampiric Reikon Kyuuban race, Myst’s enormous power is on par with the upper echelon of the Gotei 13, vastly eclipsing most of the Captain-class Shinigami among their number. Only a small number of beings can even claim to stand close to her new level, making her all the more dangerous in battle. Before actually acclimating to this power, Myst was able to fight on par with Kei Yume, who was admittedly holding back to test her abilities. After growing accustomed to the massive influx of energy, she was capable of casting three Natsumi Engi spells in short succession without any obvious strain on her reserves. Two years after her training in Wonderland and the eventual discarding of her Shinigami nature, Myst's control over her spiritual energy became nearly absolute. No longer torn between the two sides of her soul, she can freely express her full nature as the second Queen of Blood. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although Myst practically discarded her swordsmanship in her youth, a recent battle with her favorite Quincy has inspired her to once again use her blade as it was intended, albeit in a more twisted manner. Myst has learned more fine control over her strikes, more precise aim with them. Uniquely, she will begin to pull back the swing before it even connects, meaning the slash itself is shallow, allowing her to spin around and attack the other side with more force. Upon gaining Chimamire, she adapted her sword style to the sword to astounding results, finding a perfect speed and range with which to strike. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Myst's hand to hand combat, while nowhere near as practiced as her swordsmanship, still remain her standard go-to should she be unarmed during combat. She prefers direct strikes to the fancy and flashy Hakuda arts. Enhanced Strength: Despite her lithe frame, Myst is far stronger than she seemingly appears, often surprising her opponents. She has been noted to force even a captain to stand still with simply a single hand holding his neck, even though the man was far less battered than she was. Enhanced Speed: Immense Durability: Years of combat mean that Myst has experienced her share of wounds. Over time, she's learned how to fight through all but the most severe damage, and coupled with her regenerative abilities, she can be said to be near-invincible, overcoming staggering amounts of attacks with little effort on her part. Inhuman Reflexes: Her body and mind have been heightened well beyond the peak of even the likes of a Shinigami, allowing her to perceive and react to a number of threats in record time. After training with Kain and acclimating to the blood of the Elders that now coursed through her veins, her reaction time further increased to the point she can notice even the most minute actions and make her own move accordingly before most people would even be aware of what was transpiring before their eyes. Reikon Kyuuban Abilities Tekketsujū (鉄血銃, Blood and Iron Gun): Her skill with the staple of Reikon Kyuuban combat is impressive, to say the least. By using the blood of her body and the ambient blood from the course of the battle, Myst can charge the swirling, chaotic wave of energy rather quickly, creating a weak but fast wave, or charging it for a few seconds to create a larger, more destructive blast. Myst refers to the attack as her signature move, a fitting description. *'Tekketsujū Unsan' (鉄血銃雲散, Blood and Iron Gun Scatter) Chimai (血舞, Blood Dance):'' The vampire's version of Shunpo. Myst abuses the technique like no other, using the speed to augment her attacks, escape damage, and other things. Her usage of the technique is such that she can move fast enough to leave images in her wake, making her already confusing style more so for the unprepared. '''Karasume' (鴉目, Crow's Eyes): The Reikon Kyuuban, under certain circumstances, can influence the mind of an opponent. If given a command, the target will attempt to perform said command, unless it's beyond the scope of the target's ability. She rarely uses this ability, finding that it takes too long to acquire the desired effect. Kiba Hyoukyo(牙のある呪い, Fanged Curse): RK are able to control any living being they drink the blood of, due to pheromones in RK saliva, causing complete control over the target. Myst's control is nigh absolute, except over RK themselves, as their bodies are unique in their pheromones, which override her own in this context. Natsumi Engi After her encounter with Kain Daisuke, Myst became one of the few, if not the only, non-Elder Reikon Kyuuban to even know the names of these seven spells, let alone being able to use them. However, even though she learned them quickly, she is far from being a master of these spells and is still trying to learn to control them. The usage of Natsumi Engi is very similar to that of both Shindō and it's parent ability, Kidō. However, there is a significant difference that sets these abilities apart. Blood. Natsumi Engi, along with the manipulation of one's spiritual energy, interlaces the user's absorbed blood into the techniques. Due to the special properties that the blood provides, each individual spell gains a very unique property which varies dependent on the individual spell. Kyuketsuki Suteji Like all Reikon Kyuuban, Myst is able to access a greater level of power. When she undergoes the change, her eyes both become scarlet red and her hair becomes white. The transformation is marked by rose colored spiritual energy swirling around her, darkening to a bloody crimson color. Originally, Myst didn't have a more advanced list of techniques, because for many years, she was afraid of her new-found powers, and was afraid to uncover her true potential as a Reikon Kyuuban. Only after a near-death slugfest with Jian Xia was she able to access it. Physically and mentally pushed to the brink of death, she awoke her true powers as a result of her vow to never again be so humiliated by those she deemed beneath her. Transcending Pawn, Coronation of a New Queen (超越手先,新王妃の戴冠式 Chōetsu Tesaki, Shin'ōhi no Taikanshiki): Born of her desire to escape the very notion of being controlled and her limits as a living creature, her KS is something that has been shaped by and has shaped, her ideals which makes it more frightening as her struggle against a life of comforting service in search of a life of freedom earned by toil continues to rage inside. *'Kyuketsuki Suteji Special Ability': Myst's special ability, which changes the properties of her spiritual energy into that of various chemicals. At a moment's notice, she is able to release her spiritual energy as a hail of crimson arrows. These arrows seek out any traces of spiritual energy that is molded into the form of a projectile or barrier; never stopping, passing through anything as if they were intangible until they reach their targets. Upon contact, the spiritual energy that forms the arrows disperses and wraps itself around the opposing force, quickly disassembling the chemical and nuclear bonds that compose the target. It should be noted that this ability's effect is rendered null and void against actual spiritual beings, only affecting that which is made of reishi while lacking a soul. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While transformed, Myst becomes much more powerful, and the quality and quantity of her reiryoku likewise improve as her full power comes to bear down upon her enemies. *'Further Enhanced Senses': Myst's already above average senses of sight, smell and hearing are further upgraded. Her sight is such that she can see things outside the visible spectrum of light. She can see into infrared at her best. Her hearing can go either super or sub-sonic, by a very fractional amount, although exactly how far has yet to be shown. *'Enhanced Tekketsujū' : Because of her form's enhancements, the raw power her Tekketsujū exhibits is given a great boost to her normal form, along with a proportional size increase to match, easily dwarfing her previous one at full power. Unlike the original, Myst has developed a special trait while in Vampire Form, it actually can absorb weaker energy based attacks such as a Cero blast. In this form, she proudly boasts of her Tekketsujū as a "Beam of Death", the name given to her use by Van. *'Enhanced Chimai': While fast in her normal state, Myst's upgraded version allows her to compete with people much faster than her on equal footing. When she uses this version, behind her are afterimages where spacetime cannot keep up with her. To put her speed into perspective, even inside a time-dilation field created by Ryuichi Ishida, she was able to move faster than the eye could perceive, causing the Quincy's view of her to be "choppy" and stilted. Relationships Shade: Her (slightly younger) twin brother. When the two meet in Seireitei all she can say is how she looked forward to that day. The two have bonded quite well, for being more like strangers than family. Margin: Although they never met, Myst listens to stories Shade has about what they've been up to, and finds him interesting at least. Loran: 'Even though the two are rarely seen together anymore, their bond is strong, and if anything were to happen to Loran, Myst wouldn't hesitate to find a way to save her, even facing the Demon that she believes to be her brother if the situation calls for it. 'Ishida Ryuichi: Possibly the closest thing Myst has to regular human contact, let alone friendship, in the entire world, and her closest friend. She both respects and cares for the Quincy, going so far as to put herself in harm's way to protect him many times during the course of their joint assault on Zenchō Maebure, even though each hit put her on the brink of death. Kain Dais'uke': Myst looks up to Kain, as her teacher and a father figure. She trusts his judgment, and will frequently seek his counsel when she doesn't understand something, knowing that either he has the answer or will at least help her find something that would provide what she needs. Violet: One of Myst's vampiric descendants and her only daughter in that regard, Violet is one of the few people Myst feels no need to be defensive around. As such, Myst personally selected Violet to be her handmaiden. Trivia *Her theme song is The Human Stain by Kamelot. *She is named for one of the Valkyries, and her name translates to "Cloud" in Old Norse *Her appearance is based on Lightning Farron from Final Fantasy XIII. *Although it was unintended, with the advent of Myst becoming a Vampire, there are few similarities between the character as described here and Sita the lead character from the Thirst novels by Christopher Pike. Behind the Scenes Gallery File:MystQueen.jpg Category:Firegod00 Category:Former Shinigami Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Reikon Kyuuban